


those hands

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: The first time he pulls their hair it's an accident.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	those hands

**Author's Note:**

> day 18 - hair pulling
> 
> almost missed this one, folks. thank u so much to zai42 for reminding me to write this today. <3

The first time he pulls their hair it’s an accident.

Cel’s between his legs, his cock in their mouth, and Zolf laces his fingers through their hair to urge them on. They do something _devious_ with their tongue that has him bucking his hips off the bed and the hand in Cel’s hair tightens and tugs. They groan onto his cock and he immediately pulls his hand back. 

“Sorry! Sorry, didn’t mean to-” he says.

Cel grabs his hand, placing it firmly back on their head. “Do- do that again, Zolf,” they say, head pushing into his palm like a cat. His fingers tangle in their locks again and he gives a soft, experimental tug. Cel’s eyes flutter closed and a quiet moan escapes their lips. Zolf’s eyebrows raise and a smirk works its way onto his face.

He takes the opportunity to flip Cel over while they’re distracted. He settles next to them, one hand in their hair and the other rubbing their clit. They whine and Zolf takes pity on them, slipping a finger into their cunt and pulling their head back by their hair at the same time. A moan rips out from Cel’s throat, hips moving in time with Zolf’s finger.

“More,” they beg. 

Zolf smiles, pulling their hair again as he slips another finger in next to the first. He delights in the noises he pulls from them, from soft groans to high-pitched whimpers and whines. It’s not too long before he can feel them getting close. He fucks them harder with his fingers and tightens the pressure of the hand in their hair, turning their head to the side and sucking on their pulse point. He waits a few moments longer before sliding his thumb up and over their clit and _yanking_ their head back. 

Cel comes in an instant, back arching up and off the bed and moaning so loudly that Zolf’s glad he decided to soundproof the room. He gives them time to ride it out, placing soft kisses to their neck and face. Zolf’s hand slips free of their hair while the other slides out of them and is wiped on the sheet. 

“Good?” he asks once their breathing has almost returned to normal. They immediately laugh and raise a hand up to cup Zolf’s cheek.

“Good? _Good?_ Zolf, I haven’t come that hard in _years,_ ” they admit before kissing him so deeply he forgets what he was going to say in response. It’s only after the kiss breaks that Zolf realizes Cel has climbed on top of him and is slowly settling themself between his legs again. “I do believe, however,” they lick a stripe up his cock and he groans, hands fisting in the sheets. “I was in the middle of something before I was so _rudely_ interrupted.”

Zolf can’t help the laugh that bubbles up from his chest. 


End file.
